Run Away, Little Boy-my version
by goddessofthenite
Summary: basically what i would want to happen at the end of Run Away, Little Boy; Trory-obviously...what else?


Run Away, Little Boy-my version A/N- This story came to me while lying in bed and I just had to write it. So sorry if it sucks but this just came to me out of nowhere. Please r/r!  
  
Disclaimer- Aint mine was never mine and never will be mine.  
  
Feedback- Always welcomed so I don't hide under a rock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHILTON GRAND HALL  
  
[A group is performing Act 2 of Romeo and Juliet, interpreting it as cavemen. Lorelai, Sookie, Dean, and Lane stand in the audience and watch.] BOY: Ooh, ooh. He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. SOOKIE: Are you sure this is Shakespeare? DEAN: What's with all the grunting? LORELAI: I wish Luke was here, he could translate for us. [Rory walks up to them] RORY: Hey. DEAN: Oh hey. LORELAI: Hi. SOOKIE: Oh honey, look at you! You look like a princess! Doesn't she look like a princess? DEAN: Yeah, she looks beautiful. RORY: Mom made the dress. LORELAI: Not to mention the girl inside it. RORY: Hello, gross. LORELAI: I'm just saying. RORY: I'm getting kind of nervous. LANE: Oh, you're gonna be great. RORY: I think act three is starting up. LANE: Henry's act. Um, how do I look? RORY: You might want to hold a phone up to your face so he'll recognize you. LANE: Okay. [Walks away] [Paris walks up to them] PARIS: I need you. [Drags Rory away] CUT TO HALLWAY PARIS: He's not here. RORY: Who's not here? PARIS: Tristan. I've looked everywhere. I called his home, his cell, I called three girls I know he's seeing. RORY: Paris, calm down. PARIS: Weren't you listening? He's not here. We're on in twenty minutes and we don't have a Romeo. We are going to fail. RORY: We're not going to fail. PARIS: Do you think Harvard accepts people who fail Shakespeare? They don't. I don't have the numbers on it or anything, but I feel pretty secure in saying, you fail Shakespeare, you don't get into Harvard. RORY: Okay, maybe he's just in one of the bathrooms smoking. PARIS: Good idea. You check the east men's rooms, I'll check the west ones. I knew he was going to do this, but no one wanted to listen to me. It was all, let's make Tristan Romeo, he's hot. RORY: What about Brad? PARIS: Brad transferred schools. [Tristan walks up to them] Where have you been? You have to get dressed; we're on in ten minutes. TRISTAN: Can't. PARIS: What? TRISTAN: Actually, my dad had me pulled out of school. He. [Paris walks away] . and is she unhappy. RORY: What do you mean he had you pulled out of school? What happened? TRISTAN: Nothing. Just ticked the old man off, that's all. RORY: By doing what? Tristan, come on, tell me. TRISTAN: I got in some trouble. RORY: Trouble involving? TRISTAN: Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe. RORY: Oh no. TRISTAN: I mean, Bowman had a key. It was supposed to be no big deal. And the crazy silent alarm kicked in. RORY: You broke into Bowman's dad's safe? TRISTAN: Yes. RORY: Stupid. TRISTAN: Yes. RORY: Well, okay, you can apologize and you can put back the money and you can explain that, I don't know, you were going through something. TRISTAN: I was, I was going through his safe. RORY: Why would you do this? TRISTAN: I don't know. I guess that's something I can ponder at military school. RORY: Military school? TRISTAN: The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina. RORY: I don't know what to say. TRISTAN: Well, I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief in knowing that soon I will be gone. RORY: I'm so sorry. TRISTAN: Well, I'm a big boy. I can handle it. RORY: There's nothing you can. [Tristan's dad calls him from down the hall] MR. DUGREY: Tristan, come on. TRISTAN: I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary. [Tristan walks away] RORY: Tristan! Wait!  
  
TRISTAN: What?  
  
[Rory kisses Tristan forcefully and Tristan kisses her back just as forcefully]  
  
MR. DUGREY: Tristan! I would hate to break up your little make-out session but we have to go now!  
  
RORY: Please Mr. DuGrey, five minutes. That is all I ask.  
  
MR. DUGREY: Fine. Five minutes. That is it. I am timing you.  
  
RORY: Tristan. I think I have a plan to get you out of this mess. Give me you cell phone.  
  
[Tristan hands Rory his cell phone]  
  
RORY: What is your grandfather's number?  
  
TRISTAN: 555-8045. Why?  
  
RORY: Trust me. [Into the phone] Mr. DuGrey? This is Rory Gilmore. I am a classmate of Tristan's. I was wondering if I could propose something to you. Well, Tristan is a good student and I know that he has messed up in the past and the mess that he is in right now but that is what I am calling about. I was wondering if maybe you could let Tristan stay at Chilton and maybe you could take him in under your house. I know Tristan would learn a lot from your example because you are such a good role model and my grandfather has always spoken highly of you, but maybe you could give Tristan a chance because I know that deep down inside, he is a good person, he just has yet to show it. [Pause] Yes your son is here somewhere [pause] sure I will go get him. [Covers mouthpiece. To Tristan] get your dad. Your grandfather wants to talk to him. [Into the phone] Tristan is getting him. Hold on here he is. [Hands phone over to Mr. DuGrey]  
  
TRISTAN: What did you do?  
  
RORY: look at this as a second chance from your grandfather.  
  
TRISTAN: Thank you Rory.  
  
MR. DUGREY: Tristan, I am re-enrolling you in this school. You are going to live with your grandfather and I expect you to be on your best behavior. I also think you should be thanking one of your classmates. She did a lot to help you out. I heard you have a play to do. Go get changed good luck son!  
  
CUT TO CHILTON GRAND HALL [The group is doing Act 3 with Tristan as Romeo]  
  
TRISTAN: A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love! Oh true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick! Thus with a kiss I die! [Tristan kisses Rory and falls down on her stomach. [Curtains close and Tristan helps Rory up to her feet. They hold hands and take a bow for the audience. Then everyone from the class comes out and joins them.] You were good Rory. Thank you for all the help that you gave me. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you. I know never to hang around with Duncan and Bowman anymore. Thank you Rory. [Tristan kisses Rory with passion and Rory kisses back]  
  
DEAN: Rory! How could you! I thought you loved me! I guess that isn't true!  
  
RORY: Dean! Wait! [Turns to Tristan]  
  
TRISTAN: Go. Go chase after him if you love him. [Rory didn't move]  
  
RORY: That's it. I don't love him I love someone else. I love you Tristan Janlan DuGrey.  
  
That's it for now. If you guys want a second part, tell me. I wasn't planning on it but oh well. I just wrote this because it came to me in the matter of minutes so sorry if it sucks! That's it for now! Until next time! ??Julz 


End file.
